Hinter den Kulissen
by princessleia007
Summary: Die Haustiere (Trevor, Fang, Hedwig, Krummbein und Pig) treffen sich zu einem netten Gespräch...


Ein Blitz erhellte den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Und dann fing der Regen an. Es regnete wie aus Eimern. Die Schüler, die eben noch unten standen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten, ließen ihre Tiere stehen und rannten zurück ins Schloss. Es war das typische Wetter, bei dem man keinen Hund vor die Tür jagt – bis auf einen: Hagrids Saurüden Fang.

Gemächlich trottete er in den Verboten Wald, wo die Bäume ihm Schutz vor dem Wasser boten. Allerdings blieb er am Rand des Waldes stehen, denn trotz seiner beachtlichen Größe war er ein ziemlicher Angsthase. Hinter ihm raschelte etwas. Schnell drehte er sich um und erblickte eine rote Flaschenbürste, die sich als Schwanz von Hermines Kater Krummbein herausstellte.

„Ich dachte Katzen mögen kein Wasser?", neckte Fang den Kater.

Dieser blickte ihn nur mit seinen gelben Augen an und begann sein Fell trocken zu lecken.

„Die anderen lassen auf sich warten, was?", fragte er dann.

„Ich denke, der gute alte Trevor wird das Wasser etwas genießen, bevor er sich hierher bemüht. Und Hedwig wird wohl noch auf der Jagd sein. Gleich können wir uns wieder was wegen ihrem Gefieder anhören!", sagte Fang und verdrehte die Augen bei dem Gedanken daran.

Wenig später kam ein glücklicher Trevor angehüpft, der sich sichtlich wohl fühlte. Er quakte fröhlich, während er auf Fang und Krummbein zu hüpfte.

„Ich hab gerade was gesehen, dass muss ich euch unbedingt erzäh...".

Trevor war soeben über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert. Das passierte ihm schon mal, denn irgendwie wurde er Neville im Laufe der Zeit sehr ähnlich.

„Also, ich war gerade..".

In dem Moment hörten sie von oben ein Gefluche, das nur von Hedwig stammen konnte:

„Blöder Regen! Jetzt bin ich wieder ganz nass! Und? Hab ich was gefangen? Nein, weil der Regen alles verscheucht, was fressbar ist. Das gibt es doch nicht!"

„Nun komm erstmal runter und reg dich ab!", sagte Krummbein, amüsiert über Hedwig.

„_Wenn sie eine Katze wäre, hätte ich ja vielleicht eine Chance..."_, dachte er und himmelte die Eule weiter an.

„Hallo Hedwig! Darf ich jetzt erzählen? Das ist echt wichtig, besonders du solltest zuhören!"

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens ließ sie kurz von ihrem nassen Gefieder ab und schaute Trevor an:

„_Wenn er doch nur nicht Neville gehören würde! An dem ist doch bestimmt viel dran...leckere Froschschenkel..."_, schwärmte Hedwig von Trevor.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auf Pig warten?", warf Fang ein, der jetzt schon bereute, das gesagt zu haben, weil er diesen kleinen nervig-nervösen Vogel nicht um sich haben konnte.

„Oh, das dauert noch. Ron hat ihn nach Hogsmeade geschickt, damit er etwas holt. Und darum muss ich euch ja auch was sagen!".

„_Warum hören die mir eigentlich nie zu?", _dachte Trevor leichtverletzt.

„Gleich, Trevor, ich bin froh, dass Hermine mir mal nichts erzählt, jetzt will ich erstmal Ruhe haben. Wisst ihr, wie schlimm das ist, wenn sie jeden Abend in den Schlafsaal kommt, mich schnappt und mein schönes Fell vollweint, weil Ron sich nicht für sie interessiert? Und das jeden Abend, ohne irgendwelche Übertreibungen!"

Doch die Wahrheit sah anders aus: Krummbein mochte Hermine sehr und würde sie nicht mit irgendwem teilen.

Hedwig schaltete sich ein:

„Mein Lieber, ich verstehe dich ganz gut. Wenn Ron nicht da ist und ich das Pech habe, bei Harry vorbei zu fliegen, schwärmt er mir immer von Ginny etwas vor. Aber er sagt es weder Ron noch Ginny selber. Und dann wundert er sich, dass sie ihn nicht anspricht! Das will einer verstehen! Warum handeln männliche Wesen so?"

Fragend blickte Hedwig in die Runde, doch keiner antwortete ihr.

„_Typisch, jetzt weiß wieder keiner was!"_, dachte sie und verdrehte ihre Augen.

Trevor quakte immer noch beleidigt vor sich hin, als Pig endlich auftauchte. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und die Sonne brach wieder durch, so dass er leicht auszumachen war.

Er ließ sich auf Fangs Rücken nieder (dieser schnaubte dabei) und schüttelte sich. Dadurch plusterten seine Federn sich auf und er sah wie ein Wollknäuel aus. Er war völlig außer Atem.

„Ich...ich...ich war...", stammelte er, aber Krummbein unterbrach ihn:

„Hol erstmal Luft, Kleiner, dann sehen wir weiter. Hör am besten erstmal zu, ich glaube Fang wollte gerade erzählen."

Verwundert schaute Fang zu Krummbein und hätte am liebsten in seinen Schwanz gebissen. Fang wollte eigentlich nichts erzählen, aber jetzt wurde er dazu genötigt:

„Also schön, erzähl ich auch was: Hagrid spricht im Schlaf."

Ratlosigkeit machte sich bei den anderen breit.

„Ähm, das wissen wir, worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Hedwig vorsichtig.

„Hagrid spricht von dieser _Maximus_, oder wie die hieß."

„Sie hieß _Maxime, _ganz sicher.", belehrte Pig den Hund.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, glaub mir ruhig!"

Der kleinen Nervensäge glauben? Schlimm genug, dass Pig es besser wusste als Fang.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist wirklich schlimm mit Hagrid. Jede Nacht nennt er ihren Namen und lässt mich dabei nicht schlafen. Darum leg ich mich manchmal nach draußen und dabei wisst ihr doch, wie viel Angst ich draußen habe."

Verlegen blickte Fang auf seine Pfoten. Warum hatte er das jetzt auch noch sagen müssen?

Pig war wieder zu Luft gekommen und durchbrach die peinliche Stille:

„Ich war gerade bei dem Juwelier in Hogsmeade und sollte etwas für Ron abholen. Er nervt mich ja schon immer, wie sehr er Hermine mag und so ein Kram".

Krummbein blickte auf: _„Ron mag Hermine? Meine Hermine? Oh, dieser Mensch!"_, dachte er und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Krallen. Die waren schön scharf...

Die anderen beobachteten Krummbein. Er blickte auf und zog seine Krallen schnell wieder ein, damit Pig weiter erzählen konnte:

„Ja, also, ich war beim Juwelier und hab das Paket abgeholt. Natürlich wollte ich wissen, was da drin ist und hab gewartet, bis Ron es ausgepackt hat. Und jetzt stellt euch vor! Es war eine Kette, wunderschön kann ich euch sagen. Vom feinsten. Ron hat seit Monaten drauf gespart.

Aber an der Kette war ein Anhänger und der war toll! Ein dunkelblauer Stein in einer Silberfassung. Einfach himmlisch! Aber das Beste kommt ja noch: Er hat ihn Hermine geschenkt! Vor meinen Augen! Man war das traumhaft! Hach ja!", seufzte Pig zum Abschluss und ließ sich rücklings auf Fang fallen.

„Da kommt jemand!", rief Hedwig und schnell verzogen sich alle tiefer in den Wald, geschützt vor den Blicken der Vorbeiziehenden.

Es waren Harry und Ginny, Arm in Arm gingen sie an den Tieren vorbei.

Hedwig klapperte entzückt mit dem Schnabel:

„Er hat sich also endlich getraut, es ihr zu sagen!"

„Quaaaak!", machte Trevor und zog beleidigt zum Schloss ab.

Verwirrt schauten die anderen sich an.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte Pig.

„Wahrscheinlich ist seine Geschichte mal wieder nicht so toll und jetzt zieht er ab."

Fang richtete sich auf.

„Ich geh dann auch mal zurück. Viel Spaß noch!"

„Ist gut, ich geh mal nach oben und schaue, ob ich ein paar Kekse von Harry finde. Tschüss!", verabschiedete sich Hedwig und flog Richtung Jungenschlafsaal. Pig folgte ihr schnell, denn auch er hatte von seinem langen und anstrengenden Flug Hunger bekommen. Und Hedwig würde ihm sicher was abgeben.

Krummbein tigerte auch zum Schloss zurück und schärfte seine Krallen unterwegs.

Ron würde ihm seine Hermine nicht wegnehmen.

Trevor hüpfte zum See. Endlich wusste er mal etwas, bevor die anderen es taten und dann ließen sie ihn nicht sprechen!

Dabei hatte er ihnen doch nur sagen wollen, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Harry und Ginny sich geküsst hatten...

**ENDE**


End file.
